My Purrfect Karkitty
by Skyways
Summary: Karkat's been stressed lately so he's been sneaking off to LOPAH to relieve some stress in his own special way. What happens when the object of his desire a certain cat troll ends up spying on him. Please not this is a graphic lemon and I will add another 2 maybe 3 chapters probably with Kanaya, Jade, and maybe John. anyways enjoy and review


Title: My purrfect Karkitty  
Pairing: Karkat X Nepeta  
Comic: Homestuck  
Rating: M

Well this is one of my newest Homestuck fanfics, wrote this to show some of my favorite Karkat x ships, but in the end I'm planning to make this a Karkat x Nepeta fic after a bit of pandering  
_

It was another night during the Troll's session as they were growing painstakingly closer to their goal of finally beating Sgrub. As always the irritable leader of the Trolls, Karkat wasn't sleeping, instead he headed to the Land of Pulse and Haze to spend some time away from the others, true they were his friends but he still found them pretty fucking irritable at times. He enjoyed the isolation he got from the desolate landscape, of course he kept as far as he possibly could from the ocean of candy red blood that seeped from the semi living buildings on the isolated planet. As the sky was its normal deep crimson as a bit of lightning flashed every so often.

"Lusus fuck, why the hell am I stuck with such a shitty planet." Karkat mumbled to himself as he kicked a nearby rock, sending it tumbling down a hill. Today the troll was wearing a jet black t-shirt with his gray Cancer symbol on it, it had small rips on the arms, something Jade said was seriously cool. He had gray jeans that matched his pants, they had rips on the knees, yet another suggestion from the stupid human. He hated to admit it but ever since he changed up his appearance he had been getting a few more looks from others in the group.

He hadn't changed much, he made his black hair a little more wild so they hid his rather nubby candy corn like horns. Some of his hair now fell over his left eye, which was the same as it always was with a light yellow sclera that contrasted his ashen gray skin. As always his eyes were their still black color, he liked them that way, no one knew his blood color well that wasn't true anymore his mutant blood was now public knowledge to everyone, it didn't matter he was their leader.

Karkat needed time away from the others, time to think and most of all time to blow off a little steam. He couldn't risk going back to his hive as if he went back in there his server player could easily see him if they were peaking, he decided to go to one of the small sections of his planet that was unexplored so it would take a while for anyone to find him. He took a seat against a large rock taking a sigh as he closed his eyes and undid his pants. "Fuck I shouldn't be fucking doing this, shit if anyone finds me that'll be the end of me." Karkat muttered, still rather grumpy as he reached into his pants and took out his hardening bulge.

His member was almost like a human cock, though it was much thicker and had a small bulge at the bottom, hence the name a bone bulge. Another odd thing about it was that it had a candy red tint too it. Karkat took one last look around making sure he was completely alone as he slowly took ahold of his member. His mind instantly got to work, creating his latest fantasy. Usually they were centered around John and their soon to be Black relationship or one of his possible Red interests which came down to three people Nepeta, Jade, or even the rarest of occasions it could be Kanaya but that was so rare he could count the amount of times on one hand.

This time he was ready to let his mind take control as he began to slowly stroke his bulge. This time it was Nepeta, she was dressed in only a olive green thong, one that consisted of a see through fabric in the shape of her Leo symbol above her dripping flower, which had her olive tinted love juices dripping from it. "Karkitty, please punish your bad kitten she needs your tasty milk," Nepeta purred as she had her legs spread for him. Her skin was a much deeper gray color from tanning during her hunts. Her wild black hair was brushed back so he could see her beautiful eyes that he could just stare in for hours.

She moved in on him quickly, not waiting for an answer as she took his waiting bulge into her mouth, nearly gulping all of it down. Karkat shuddered in pleasure, groaning out Nepeta's name like it was some sort of prayer. He continued faster and faster as Nepeta continued to suck on his bulge harder and harder still. Little did he know the object of his desire was watching him, she wanted to talk to him about getting some rest but instead she caught him doing something very personal.

Nepeta watched in utter silence, her eyes glued to her flushed interest stroking his above average bone bulge. She had caught a few of the guys in the nude on their meteor. Sollux and Eridan were exactly the same, she knew this because she walked in on the two of them naked, arguing over who had the bigger bulge. As far as Gamzee he usually spent time naked on his planet, she had gone to talk to him for Equius and saw him walking around, but she couldn't say anything as he was a bit of a monster being the largest of the guys If she had to guess she would place him below Equius and Gamzee, but above the other guys.

Nepeta had rolled her new olive green shirt which had a black Leo symbol, the shirt was something of a gift from the human Rose Lalonde. With her shirt up Nepeta had exposed her rather small but pert breasts. She rarely wore a bra, she didn't really see a point of them and out in the forest she didn't really need to focus on decency. Her right hand was in the skirt she had worn that day, it like the shirt was something of a gift from Rose. It was a bright olive color mixed with streaks of black her and there. She wanted to try dressing up like her Karkitty to get his attention. She was slowly stroking her virgin cunt going in slow and steady motions, but it still wasn't enough. She was rather wild when it came to pleasuring herself, she was a bit more wild then she tended to let on. With ever motion she let out a tiny whimper. She couldn't get too loud or risk Karkat hearing her. She felt like she could cum any moment seeing Karkat actually rub his amazing cock instead of just imagining it.

Nepeta slipped two fingers into her dripping cunt, moving her fingers in the rhythm of Karkat's movements, her whimpers slowly turning into needy almost wild moans as she barely remembered why she had to be quiet. Karkat shot up, unable to release because he heard something nearby. True he had wiped out most of the underlings on his planet, that didn't mean a few of them weren't still around, stalking him whenever he went back on his planet to do Gog knows what. Karkat shot up his bulge still hard and on display. He walked over silently making sure not to leave any noise as he jumped behind the rock grabbing whatever it was as hard as he could. Nepeta squealed in surprise as she was about to attack, ready to claw out whatever attacked with her nails. She froze seeing it was her Karkitty though the very irritable Karkat had the same reaction seeing it was the cute Cat Troll he had jumped.

"I'm sorry Karkitty, could you pawssibly release me, I didn't mean fur me to see this." Nepeta whimpered as she didn't dare strike, she was in love with Karkat. "Fuck you, why the fuck do you think you can snoop around my god damn planet! Just fuck if I wanted time around you bastards I could have stayed on the meteor!" Karkat yelled loudly as he glared down to Nepeta, not even caring that his bulge was on full display to her. "Purrhaps I could make it up to you?" Nepeta questioned in an almost nonexistent tone as her free hand reached up taking ahold of his cock. Karkat froze for a moment as he started to relax coming up with a her daring idea.

"Oh I know just how the fuck you can make it up to me!" Karkat growled triumphantly as he released Nepeta before grabbing her head by the horns. Nepeta's eyes went wide as her entire body was shaking as the last bit of stimulation had caused her to cum. Her horns like most trolls were very sensitive and Karkat was handling them so roughly but she enjoyed it so much. "Oh please Karkitty, don't do it so hard," Nepeta pleaded as Karkat held them rougher as he began gripping them a bit harder his fingernails digging in.

The young Cat Troll was crying out her body writhing in pleasure as she felt her orgasm being dragged out and even feeling her entire still radiating with pleasure. "You better get ready bitch!" Karkat yelled, he didn't really think of Nepeta as some pailing slave, but even still profanity was in his nature. Nepeta cried out louder as Karkat pulled her head in quickly, forcing the entirety of his member into her mouth and forcing her to take it into her throat. Nepeta coughed and gagged against his fully hardened bulge. She hadn't expected him to assault her so wildly but oh god did it feel good. It took her a few moments for her to fully adjust as she began to suck on him softly without gagging, though it was getting rather hard to breathe.

Karkat kept a hard grip on her horns causing her to moan out louder still as Nepeta continued to finger herself wildly, oh god did she feel good. She wanted no she needed more she was becoming addicted to the wild pleasure that she was feeling because of her Karkitty and addiction was a very powerful thing. Karkat began to give slow, rather hard thrusts each time he felt her sucking him back in. He couldn't believe that a girl like her was actually doing something with him, he was a mutant blood so he never expected to have such a beautiful woman sucking his throbbing bulge.

Nepeta whimpered and began to purr ever so softly, the feeling was sending Karkat over the edge. "Fuck Nepeta, I'm going to cum and I want you to take all of it." The male troll demanded as he continued to thrust harder, almost wildly as he forced the entire length into her mouth. Nepeta cried out loudly almost screaming against his bulge as she resisted the urge to bite him. Karkat pushed just a tiny bit as bursts of his candy red cum shot into Nepeta throat and mouth. The young Cat Troll eagerly almost greedily gulped down every bit of his warm seed. To her it tasted like strawberries or cherries, somewhere in between the two. Still she couldn't manage taking all of it as a small amount of the candy red seed dribbled down her lips and to the ground. After a few moments Karkat released Nepeta who slid off his cock, coughing for air.

"S-Sorry about spying on you Karkitty," Nepeta apologized as stood up slipping her hand out of her pants. "It's fine not like I really fucking mind," Karkat muttered as the two of them awkwardly fixed their clothes. While they were both red for one another, they still wouldn't say anything about it to one another. "I'll go back first, everyone would get suspicious if the both of us showed up at the same fucking time," the male Troll muttered as he hurried to his house, his mind still reeling about what he had just done with Nepeta.

Nepeta watched him go as she bit her lower lip as she wanted to call out to Karkat. She wanted more of him after all she was in love with him. "See you later Karkitty," She murmured to herself as she decided to wait for a little bit. She sighed and looked up to the dark skies of LOPAH watching a bit of lightning crack before she headed to the portal.


End file.
